1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for executing a telecommand on a satellite, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for executing a telecommand on a geostationary satellite by generating command execution verification words in order for a satellite ground control system to be able to verify the execution of the telecommand, and an apparatus and method for verifying telecommand execution in order to real-time verify whether a telecommand transmitted from a satellite ground control system controlling a geostationary satellite to the geostationary satellite based on command execution verification words has been normally executed by a satellite on-board.
The present invention is derived from a research project supported by the Communications, Ocean and Meteorological Satellite program of the Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and the Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2007-S-301, Development of Satellite Communication System for Communications, Ocean and Meteorological Satellite].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to operate a satellite, a satellite ground control system for monitoring and controlling a state of the satellite on the ground is necessary, and professional manpower for operating the satellite ground control system is required. The professional manpower operates the satellite by transmitting many commands to the satellite using the satellite ground control system while the satellite is launched and operated. Thus, telecommand transmission and verification using the satellite ground control system is the most frequent and important work in the operation of the satellite ground control system. Since the telecommand transmission and verification is the frequent work, the possibility of operator's mistakes is high, and the operator's mistakes may fatally affect the satellite.
Thus, recent satellite ground control systems are trying to prevent the operator's mistakes in advance by automating and systematizing such a work.
For example, as a trial for automating telecommand verification using a satellite operation knowledge base, by generating a knowledge base regarding states of telemetry data responding to telecommands, a problem occurrence state violating this rule is automatically sensed.
However, this method has been applied to real-time processed telecommands, and it is difficult to systematically determine whether a time-tag telecommand has been normally executed. That is, whereas a real-time telecommand can be verified whether it has been normally executed by checking telemetry values to be confirmed right after the real-time telecommand is executed, a time-tag telecommand is executed at a predetermined specific time not real-time, and thus since the time-tag telecommand may be executed after several hours, dates, or weeks, a satellite ground control system cannot wait until the time-tag telecommand is executed.
Thus, an apparatus and method for verifying that each telecommand has been executed right after even a time-tag telecommand was executed are required.